


Tales of Tangerines and Hearts

by Ziseos



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just LawNa stuff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziseos/pseuds/Ziseos
Summary: It's been years since Nami met the Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar Law, and months since they sailed togheter with her crew after Punk Hazard.However, they slowly start to see each other with different eyes while they spend their daily lives on the Thousand Sunny.-------------------------------------------------------Just a collection of LawNa moments, mostly sweet and introspective stuff.Set after Dressrosa events and forward.
Relationships: Nami & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Tales of Tangerines and Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was almost impossible for Trafalgar Law to find a relaxing moment on the Thousand Sunny, but waking up on a early morning wasn't a bad idea after all.

After days of incessant rain, calm had finally returned to the ocean and the heat of the sun, no longer hidden by dark stormy clouds, had been a welcome return for everyone on the Sunny, whose name clearly referred to that precious star.

The cloudless blue sky reminded everyone that spring was almost there, just as the mandarin trees that stood out luxuriantly next to the mast also reminded of it, showing the first buds of the seasons.

Nami sat with her back turned against one trunk, as she loved to do at that time of the morning, enjoying the refreshing shade offered by the tree; she loved to listen to the lapping of the waves, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin, taking advantage of a moment when most of the crew was still in their cabins sleeping.

She took a deep breath of the sea breeze, enjoying the intense scent of salt that was familiar to her and closing her eyes to fully enjoy that moment of peace, knowing that it would not last much longer. Robin would probably have been the first to wake up, but in spite of the others, she was quiet and discreet, so she wouldn't have disturbed Nami in her moment of relax.

She was a morning person, usually in the morning she loved to get up early, go to the still empty kitchen and enjoy a citrus tea in the total silence of the room, which sometimes was interrupted by the cries of the seagulls flying over the Thousand Sunny.

She indeed used to be the only one, but only until a few weeks before.

  


Leaning against one of the outer walls of the cabins, Law stared at the horizon beyond the ship's rail, at the point where the sea and the sky seemed to merge into one. He too preferred to take advantage of those rare quiet moments on the ship, when the ramshackle Straw Hat crew was still resting.

He was a loner who appreciate silence, especially since he found himself living in the midst noisy pirate crew who loved to party whenever it was possible, a place that could be defined in many ways, but that was far from being quiet and peaceful.

Despite everything, he had learned to enjoy those little moments of tranquility ... and also the nice company present at that time.

They didn't talk often throughout the day, perhaps because they had very different approaches: Nami was a cheerful and talkative spirit, Law was mostly solitary and taciturn. At first glance, one might have thought that they were completely different, just like day and night, sun and moon.

In fact, unlike Nami, he was more of a night owl; he usually stayed up late in the night, reading in the room that Luffy had reserved for him: it was a much smaller room than hiss on the Polar Tang, and more spartanly furnished, but it was still something. At least the room was equipped with a porthole that overlooked the ocean, a pleasant view.

For a few weeks he had not been able to rest at night, more than usual, waking up in the early hours of the morning due to nightmares while everyone in the ship was still sleeping. They were always the same nightmares, which had become more recurring than ever since they left Dressrosa: the hospital on fire, the screams of frightened children, the sound of gunfire, Doflamingo's triumphant grin and Corazon's broken smile.

It had become a loop that haunted him, despite the fact that he had finally avenged his mentor and sent Joker into the hands of the World Government.

So he had found himself sleeping even less than usual, and waking up almost every morning at dawn, initially convinced that he was the only one around the deck of the ship at that time. He was convinced of it, until one morning, while wandering around the main deck, he had caught a figure out of the corner of his eyes moving away from the dormitory to reach the mainmast area.

He did not immediately understand who it was, also because he did not believe that someone in that crew could have something urgent to do at that time on the deck. But the early morning light had illuminated the figure for a few moments, reflecting on her sunset red locks, revealing that she was Strawhat’s navigator.

He had followed her with his eyes as Nami went up to her mandarin plantation, avoiding being seen by her while staying near his cabin. He certainly did not want to seem a stalker in the eyes of the redhead, who had a decidedly touchy temperament, and a bit fiery indeed.

She moved confidently around the ship, which had effectively become her second home, stopping to fondly caress her tangerine trees as if they were part of her family; he often saw her taking care of them, watering them with Robin, taking care of broken branches and removing dry leaves.

Despite being half hidden by the foliage of trees, he could still see her sinuous figure moving across the deck, dressed only in a light nightgown, which left her slender, tanned legs uncovered. Nami's skin illuminated by the first subtle rays of the sun shone invitingly, along with the locks of her red hair that, moved by light breezes of wind, framed her face, so much so that Law found himself almost unable to look away.

He wasn't the type to watch a woman insistently, no matter how attractive she might be, yet he couldn't help but watch the young navigator who was intent on staring at the sun as it rose from east, emerging from the ocean with elegance, painting the sky with shades of pink and gold.

Her whole figure, flaming hair, golden skin adorned with slight freckles, her chocolate-colored eyes and fiery temperament ... she seemed the very incarnation of the Sun, a star with human features.

  


  


For her part, Nami had immediately noticed his presence, even though he had tried to hide in the shadow of his cabin, thanks to her previous experiences as a cat thief, which had sharpened her senses. She was surprised to see the Surgeon of Death around at that time, as he usually left his cabin before lunch despite being awake for a few hours.

Unlike her, he was dressed as always, while carrying his nodachi on his shoulder, so that Nami found herself wondering if he also slept hugging his sword like a stuffed animal. Just imagining him that way, she chuckled, but she immediately calmed herself to avoid attracting his attention.

She had always been convinced that Law was more of a nocturnal type, especially since she had occasionally gone to the kitchen late at night for a hot drink, and as she passed his cabin she had noticed the lights on reflected under his door.

The night suited him more than she did.

Looking up at the sky behind her, to the west, she could still see traces of the night in the stretch of sky not yet illuminated by the sun. Law's raven hair mingled with the morning darkness, as did his clothes, while his steel eyes seemed to reflect the crescent moon still visible in the sky.

People said that the moon was a mysterious celestial body, which showed only one part of itself to others, hiding the other from prying eyes and perhaps, Law was like that. He wasn't a guy who talked much, except to argue with Luffy about their plan, to covertly complain about bread in the kitchen, and to consult with Chopper about the medical field.

He rarely attended her crew's noisy dinners, preferring to dine in his room or on the foredeck. However, she had to admit that she had found him changed in those months spent together, from the meeting on Punk Hazard until after leaving Dressrosa: if on one hand he always remained with his serious gaze, towards her he seemed more kind, even if she could not explain herself the reason why.

He was definitely different from her companions, and perhaps it was precisely that taciturn and reserved attitude of his that had sometimes had caught her attention. It wasn't just his statuesque physique, bronze skin and magnetic gaze that made him extremely interesting to her eyes, but she almost felt like there was something more hidden in him; she could feel it, for example from the way he looked at her scar covered by the flashy blue tattoo, as if he were trying to penetrate under her skin with his gaze.

A shiver had shaken her, partly due to the cool of the morning caressing her bare legs, but also to the thought of Law's gaze on her.

Indeed, he was still watching her, still hidden in the twilight of the early morning.

  


"Tra-guy." - Nami said, looking in his direction and leaning back on the parapet, giving her back to the rising dawn - "Why are you awake at this time?"

Law had moved slightly out of the shadows in which he had remained until that moment, still remaining close to his cabin.

“I could ask you the same thing, Nami-ya. Your companions are still asleep. "

"In fact, that's the reason."

"What do you mean?"

"They are still resting, so I have to take advantage of these few moments of silence on the ship." - she answered smiling, turning again towards the point where the sun rose from the ocean - "Besides, this is a special moment."

"I agree on the silence matter. And the view is not bad either. "

Nami blushed slightly, believing the compliment was partly about her too.

“I've always loved this moment of the day, not just for the silence, the colors and everything else… it's a truly magical moment. And every time we travel from one place to another, it is a show that always changes, it never stays the same. " – she continued.

Law nodded silently, agreeing to the redhead's words.

Both had remained silent, enjoying the spectacle of lights and colors on the ocean, breathing deeply the fresh morning air.

  


A few weeks had passed since that first morning meeting, and from then on almost every morning to the break of dawn, they both met on the deck of the ship to enjoy the spectacle of the ocean and those moments of silence and tranquility that were rarely found on the Sunny, like in a silent promise.

As the Moon and the Sun only met at that moment in the sky, they too did the same.

  


  


  


_When my moon rises_ _  
Your sun rises as well  
Under the same sky  
In this different tim  
Our hearts are connected  
Under the same sky_

_Sun & Moon – NCT 127_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'm planning on writing a collection of LawNa one-shot stories, even if I'd like to write something more "consistent" about them soon.
> 
> I also decided to add those song's lyrics at the end of the story because it kinda inspired me to write it xD  
> In case you don't know NCT or this song, I recommend you to listen to it, the lyrics are very meaningful.  
> And if you know NCT already... well, LET ME LOVE YOU then. ʚ♡⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)


End file.
